Bubble Baths, Rubber Duckies and Random Splashes
by GryffindorGals
Summary: All Lily Evans wanted to do was take a relaxing bath without any disturbances from James Potter. Sadly, we do not always get what we want.


A/N:

Another completely random story for your enjoyment!

Please R&R :)

Crawling into the warm sudsy Heads bathtub seemed about the perfect solution to my problems. So reaching the tub, stripping and putting my hair up into a messy bun, I did just that. If you think your life is difficult, I'd love to see you try my shoes on. I'm the best in my class at every subject. You might say that's a good thing, but let me tell you, with all the books you have to carry, your armpits aching all the time from the heavy load, being Head Girl with the duties and patrolling. My head is spinning just thinking about it!

All of that is just the least of my problems though. Now you might say, Lily, what could be worse than being Head Girl plus being the top of your class? I'll tell you; James Potter, that's what. Not only is he my best friends cousin, but he's also in Gryffindor and the Head Boy. What do the Heads do together you might ask? The answer to your question is EVERYTHING! We have classes together, we eat together, we patrol together, we sleep together, well, in the same room... or close enough.

I wish things would go back to the way they used to be. It was simpler and caused me less stress. Potter stalking me and asking me out every second of his pitiful life. But no, the world has to take its anger out on me, Lily Evens, who has about as much weight on her shoulders as a small elephant. Things will never be as simple as they were then.

Potter seems different this year though, more mature and sophisticated. (The back of my mind screamed hott as I began to think about James- I mean Potter.) I attempted to choke out a gag, but none wanted to come. (The revolting thought of calling Potter by his first name even in my thoughts made me want to barf out my dinner, maybe even my lunch, too, if it hadn't already been completely digested.

But enough thinking about Potter, that's exactly what I came here not to do. That's right, my other problem on that lovely foot-long list of mine, is that I can't stop thinking about that irresistible black haired hazel eyed someone. Over the past six years James Potter has declared his love for me loud and clear, which I have savagely declined each and every time.

When I saw him and he saw me for the first time, I was gleefully, though nervously, boarding the Hogwarts express. My trunk was rather heavy because I didn't really know what to bring to a Wizarding school. I think it was just sheer dumb luck that caused my abnormally over-weight trunk to slip on the train steps and begin to crash towards the ground. If it had not been for Potter, my froggie underwear would have been displayed for the whole Wizarding world to see. He caught my trunk and brought it onto the train.

I looked at him and uttered a thanks. He looked up at me too, but didn't say a thing, just looked into my eyes like he was in some kind of a trance. At the time I thought he was insane. He just mumbled "You're pretty" and went back to his minions. Yes those crazy friends of his he calls Marauders. They all follow him around like lost puppies. And they have nicknames! Special 'Marauder nicknames' that only they can call each other. Its supposed to be a secret, but every one knows that James- gag- Potter is Prongs, Remus is Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, and Peter is Wormtail. What the bloody hell kind of nicknames are those! I mean, Wormtail? Who would want to be called Wormtail?

I took a moment to pause my racing thoughts and adjusted a towel into a pillow for my head. Tipping back and closing my eyes, I returned back to my happy place.

It was then, before I could even start thinking, that I heard a soft splash of water. Clutching my rubber ducky that I had affectionately named Geoffrey, I moved hesitantly closer to the ripples on the other side of the tub.

There shouldn't be anyone here, everyone had gone to Hogsmade for the day. I was positive it was no later than two o'clock.

Was I ever wrong.

When I had reached the other side of the tub, all of a sudden, out of the blue, the last person I ever expected to see with me in a tub... naked.

James Potter.

A/N:

This won't be continued unless you want it to be, so leave a review and let us know!

Thanks :P


End file.
